The King of Equestria
by A Simple Misanthropist
Summary: What if there was an ancient being in Equestria that was seeminglessly forgotten in history. Perverted and Godlike Naruto. Rated M for probably later chapters and Naruto Harem. Please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

A/N Well guys this is my first real fan fiction and I hope this is fine; I hope this is good and please help me along the way people. Thanks for reading and reviewing.

* * *

Currently in the land of Equestria there were sunshine and rainbows. Oh did I mention there were hundreds of little bat like changelings flying in the sky? Well now you know. The stage of the game that is currently being played and the characters are currently Princess Molestia, um scratch that I meant Princess Celestia, Princess Cadence, Shining Armor, the Mane six, and Queen of the Changelings, Queen Chrysalis.  
"My love will give you strength," Cadence says tenderly to Shining Armor.  
"What a lovely, but absolutely useless sentiment," mocked Queen Chrysalis.  
However Cadence and Shining Armor kept gathering energy to fight off Queen Chrysalis. Seconds tick by and the gathered energy surrounded both of their bodies in a blinding, even transcendental light. The light bursts out of their bodies and into the surroundings. Everyone closed their eyes because of the light, and when they opened them; everyone saw a stallion with a rustic orange body and a golden mane standing in front of Queen Chrysalis. Immediately Princess Celestia and Queen Chrysalis bowed to this unknown Stallion, and in return the stallion merely huffed. To others there would be confusion as to why two of the strongest beings in Equestria bowed to this stranger.  
"Hello the Boundless One." Both Queen Chrysalis and Princess Celestia respectfully said.  
"And hello to you, but what did I say you address me as when you talk to me?" Inquired the supposed Boundless One.  
"Then hello my brother." Both said in perfect synchronization.  
With a smirk he said, "It's good that you remember me," in a light tone. "But why are you two fighting, when you both clearly promised me that you would never fight again."

* * *

Now in the background the other ponies were all confused seemingly thinking along the lines of "Who in Celestia is this stallion." Now Twilight Sparkle, being the leader of the Mane Six, was the first one to ask the obvious question of who is he but not in this manner.  
"Um excuse me but can you tell us your name mister…."  
"Oh sorry my name is Naruto Kurama Uzumaki Namikaze, but I may be better known as the Sage of the Infinite Perversions."  
Now everyone face faulted at the introduction but atleast they got a name, albeit a weird name.  
"Now as I was saying can you two tell me why you two disturbed my rest when I told you to watch over **my** kingdom." Stated the now known Naruto in a slightly annoyed tone.

* * *

(A/N) Well hope you guys like the first chapter. Thanks for bearing through this.


	2. Chapter 2

(A/N) Hey guys thanks for reading and the feedback. Hope this is up to par or even better than last chapter.  
And let me just say thank you God of All for your review and I hope this is soon enough.  
Well thanks for speaking Seeker and I don't even know where this story is going.  
Silber D. Wolf I just want to say thank you for your review and for having lots of good favorites on your profile that I have read.

* * *

Previously on King of Equestria  
"Now as I was saying can you two tell me why you two disturbed my rest when I told you to watch over my kingdom." Stated the now known Naruto in a slightly annoyed tone.

Now everyone except for Celestia and Chrysalis were shocked, but not totally disbelieving of this new revelation. Thoughts why he had all of that dominant power was all understood now, but Twilight Sparkle being the good little mare had to state the question going through her head. " Okay so you are royalty, but I thought Alicorns were royalty, how come you are an Earth Pony?"

Naruto simply smiled gently at her and answered her questions, "Well young one I was the one who taught Celestia, Luna, and Chrysalis most of their powers, and one of my most favorite power is Transformation or as you know it as Changeling." And with that Naruto was engulfed in an orange flame. After a few seconds as he stepped out of the flame everyone saw an orange horn and deep oceanic eyes with hints of red in them; his mane was a shinning blond, but the tips seemed to be dipped in blood making him look like a warrior, all in all he was absolutely stunning. His face fit the golden ratio perfectly but there seemed to be six horizontal jagged scars going across his cheek. Even though the scars looked jagged and rough, they were perfectly symmetrical and didn't diminish his perfect face, which added to his mystery. His hooves were plated with gold and seemed to glow. Once the flame disappeared, everyone took in the rest of his form. His wings were an anomaly, but that's not saying much considering Naruto, the right wing was pitch black and had a purple aura surrounding it, however, if one looked closely enough there was a a sun with waving tips. In other words, there was Princest Molestia, um excuse me again, Princess Celestia's cutie mark on his wing. The left wing was a majestic white with a beautiful divine aura around it and had a heart encased in armor with black wings unfurled from the heart. His cutie mark, or as he liked to call it a manly mark for guys, was ten images, a wave of sand, blue flame, a tidal wave, a lake of molten lave, the next image was (well I can't describe it good but think of the season finale of Avatar, when Aang goes ape shit on Fire Lord Ozai, but add in a lightning strip around the elements going vertically.), the sixth image was a brown cloud of acid, then next were gusts of wind, after that was a black ball of condensed energy, and finally there was a wave of nine blood red tails flowing freely, all symmetrically surrounding a pair of amethyst eyes that seemed rippled by circles. All in all it looked totally bad as to everyone, but Chrysalis and Celestia were flustered and turned on. His tail was multicolored with a strip of sandy brown, a light blue, a light green, fire red, majestic white, light purple, forest green, rustic brown, and deep blood red.

* * *

"This is only my partial transformation of my true form because my true form is too risky to show." Naruto said in a majestic and regal tone.  
"But why can't we see your true form? I feel as though not seeing your true form is a type of lie." Inquired Apple Jack.  
"Well the reason you can't see my true form is because of those to." And with that Naruto looked at both Celestia and Chrysalis.  
Celestia looked ready to jump Naruto and make a new generation of alicorns, while Chrysalis looked away shyly with a full body blush.

* * *

(A/N) Sorry for the cliff hanger guys but I got to go to school now so hope you liked it and please review. Tell me where I can improve and what you liked. Also please post some ideas that you think would be good for the story.


	3. Chapter 3

(A/N) Hey guys I have End of Course testing this week, ACT next week, and I think two weeks from now I take finals, so if I don't post for a little I'm sorry. Also I just want to know if any of my readers like a few long chapters or more short chapters.  
I just want to say shout out to my friend Bobby because he is also supporting me in this story.  
Plus thanks MizoreShirayukiFan for your review also I'm her fan too.  
Disclaimer: My Little Pony is owned by Hasbro and Naruto is owned by Kishimoto.

* * *

Previously on King of Equestria  
"Well the reason you can't see my true form is because of those to." And with that Naruto looked at both Celestia and Chrysalis.  
Celestia looked ready to jump Naruto and make a new generation of alicorns, while Chrysalis looked away shyly with a full body blush.

Chapter Start  
To say all of the other ponies were shocked is an understatement, I mean the pure Princess Celestia is filled with lust and desire, but Queen Chrysalis looks so shy and vulnerable. However, when Chrysalis sees the mark on Naruto's white wing she instantly became tear stricken.  
"How could he have that? Why does he have it, and when did he get it." These thoughts were racing through Chrysalis' mind.  
Answering the unasked questions Naruto said, "I nurtured it just for you, my dear Chrysalis; it's my apology present and it matured thanks to Shining Armor and Cadence over there."  
Chrysalis' mind froze upon hearing those words, but Cadence and Shining Armor merely looked at her with disdain. When Chrysalis' mind booted back up she immediately jumped at Shining Armor and Cadence, screams of thank you could be heard through all of Equestria. Chrysalis then ran towards Naruto and tackled him to the ground.  
"Thank you big brother, thank you. I love you so much." Screamed Chrysalis as she sobbed tears of joy.  
"Well as much as I love to see this lovely scene, can you get off of my lover Chrysalis." Celestia said in a tone of controlled rage.  
You could literally hear multiple sneezes all across Equestria. Some closer than anyone would've thought. But back to the conversation.  
"Your lover? He isn't mine or yours; he was put on this beautiful land to help all of us not just you." Chrysalis stated matter of factly.  
"Well you know what I…"  
"**QUIET**!" screamed Rainbow Dash. "I am so confused right now. Can anyone explain what is happening?"  
"Well I guess I can give you all a little history lesson on Equestria."  
"OHHH I love story time!" screamed a certain pink pony.  
And with all attention on Naruto he began.

* * *

_Flashback _  
_A white pony with light blue shoulder length cut hair was roaming the empty streets of Canterlot. In the corner of her eyes she saw what looked like a little colt just standing looking lost. When she looked directly at the seemingly young colt her heart skipped a beat. He was the epitome of perfect, his big blue eyes, majestic blond mane, and an innocence that can only be nurtured with love and care. Princess Molestia was awaken at that exact moment. She stalked toward her prey, I mean she went to help the lost colt like any good pedophi… um good princess would do. When he noticed her walking his way the young colt searched for nearby ponies that she most likely would of walked to, but he saw no one there. So he nervously stayed there until she reached him._  
_"Well how are you little?" asked the princess._  
_"Um I'm a little lost, but can you tell me what your name is? My name is Naruto."_  
_"Cute little thing he is." thought Celestia, but she told him, "My name is Celestia, however you can call me big sister." If anypony were there they would've seen a hint of unadulterated lust in Princess Celestia's eyes. "And if you are lost let me help you, but it is pretty late so you can have a sleepover at my house." Celestia said in a kind and loving tone._  
_Naruto thought it over, and after a few minutes of debate he agreed to Celestia's idea._  
_"Now just let me bring us to my house real quick." Celestia said in an overjoyed tone, and with that she teleported both of them to the castle or more specifically her room._  
_"Wow big sis you sure have a big room." stated Naruto as he saw Celestia's brightly colored room. "But where's your family at? Are they even fine with this?"_  
_"Oh my family is at a meeting for the rest of the week and I'm sure they won't mind me helping a cute little colt such as yourself."_  
_"Well if you're sure than ok." Naruto said in childlike innocence._  
_Unknown to Naruto the door to Celestia's room was already closed and locked with a soundproof spell already cast. Now with everything nice and ready Celestia performed an ancient spell passed down through the royal family for generations. And with that a white light engulfed the room. _  
_Now instead of one pony and a colt, there stood a girl in her late teens or even a women in her early twenties and a boy at least ten to twelve. Princess Celestia had pure white skin and had the same shoulder length hair as when she was a pony. Naruto now had tanned skin with spiky sun kissed and a cute round face fit for a child._  
_After one look at Naruto in human form she threw him on the bed and got prepared for any repercussions after this night._

* * *

_(A/N) well guys I know that I'm an asshole for pulling a cliffhanger there but please bear with me and don't forget to answer my question. Thanks for your support and please keep reading._


	4. Chapter 4

(A/N) Hello dear readers I think I'll listen to try to listen to Narutopwnsass and use his advice of long to medium chapters but how much is long of medium? Is about 1,000 words good each chapter or would you like more? Please Review a little more, I could use the help and feedback.  
And thanks Silber D. Wolf for continuing to read.

* * *

**Warning Mature content**

**_From last chapter_**  
**_After one look at Naruto in human form she threw him on the bed and got prepared for any repercussions after this night._**

_Now both Naruto are naked and on the bed with Celestia crawling towards him on her hands and knees. With Celestia's body overshadowing Naruto's, she started to lick on his earlobe and grabbed his half erect penis with her soft delicate left hand while her right hand grabbed fists full worth of his shining sun kissed hair. Then she went from licking his earlobe to kissing him on his lips. He was so shocked by this action that his mouth opened slightly, and with that Molestia…um I mean Celestia started to ravish his tongue with her own. She would've went farther if it wasn't for her bedroom door flying off of their hinges and an angry looking teenage Chrysalis. With this distraction Celestia lost her focus and her spell stopped with both her and Naruto turning back into ponies._  
_Chrysalis sneered at Celestia and screamed, "What do you think you're doing? He's really important to father; he is the sole reason we were away from Equestria, but we rushed back when we learned he was already in Canterlot. And I find you seducing him? So pray tell __**dear sister**__ what are you doing seducing my fiancé?"_

* * *

(A/N) Well I am probably going to make a habit of at least one long chapter and one or more short chapters a day. So tomorrow I'll try to make a chapter with at least 1,000 words. Please review and thank you for your support.


	5. Chapter 5

(A/N) Well thanks guys for the reviews.  
Chilled Kitsune I will make longer chapters  
And thanks Narutopwnsass for giving me a range of words because I truthfully work better with numbers than words also I went back and put line breaks in my chapters.  
Somedude I will use the name Molestia less, even though it gives me a nice giggle because in this story it's true, but I'll stop it. Plus the human form thing, I like humanized pony lemons and limes so all you need to do is just skip those if you don't want to read about it.  
And on another thing, how do you guys feel about limes and lemons in my story?

* * *

_From last chapter_  
_Chrysalis sneered at Celestia and screamed, "What do you think you're doing? He's really important to father; he is the sole reason we were away from Equestria, but we rushed back when we learned he was already in Canterlot. And I find you seducing him? So pray tell dear sister what are you doing seducing my fiancé?"_  
Story Start  
Flashback End  
"WHAT!?" Please tell me he is lying Princess Celestia!" wailed a hysterical Cadence. I mean how could this be, her dear adoptive aunt and queen was related to that CHANGELING BITCH that ruined her wedding. This couldn't be possible.  
Then the room turned so cold that ice started to form on the window. "What did you call me? Because I never lie." The room turned so cold that ice started to form on the window Naruto stated in a calm but deadly voice.  
"I'm sorry but I find it almost impossible to believe." Cadence said in a submissive voice.  
"Then I'll finish the story so you will know most of the information of why Chrysalis did all of this."

* * *

_Flashback_  
_With those words said Chrysalis pulled Naruto to the throne room. Snapping out of her shock Celestia ran to the throne room. When Celestia got to the throne room she was the greeted by the sight of her father and mother on their respective thrones and Chrysalis holding Naruto too closely for Celestia's liking._  
_"Mother, Father if this is Chrysalis' fiancé I want to challenge her for the right to marry Naruto." Exclaimed Celestia._  
_Celestia's father was an alicorn that was the same color as the night with stars twinkling on his body. He had a crown with a purple gem in the middle and a chest plate that also had a purple gem in the middle. Her mother had a white body but her legs, tail, and wings were the color of a sunrise. The tip of her tail, hooves, and hair were the color of a night sky that was riddled with stars. _  
_"Ah Celestia so nice of you to join us, but Naruto is not Chrysalis' fiancé but an older brother to both of you." said Celestia's mother._  
_"But if he is our older brother then why does he look so much younger than us?" questioned Celestia._  
_"Well that's because he ages differently than all of us. He only changes 1 year physically for every 10 years."_  
_"Well we have seen weirder things before, but why haven't I heard of him before and why did Chrysalis call him her fiancé."_  
_"Well he isn't just Chrysalis' fiancé, but yours too." When those words reached Celestia and Chrysalis' ears both were shocked._  
_"But isn't that incest and even if I don't mind why do I have to share with HER!?" both princesses said at the said time._  
_Celestia's father chuckled at his family and said, "I could never understand why you two hate each other, I mean you two are twins."_  
_"Now honey you know those two don't like it when you say that, but if those two don't want to share then why not let little Naruto choose his future bride?" With those words said all eyes were on Naruto._  
_"Well I can't really choose, because both seem like such nice ponies." Naruto looked so nervous and he was even shaking in his spot._  
_"If you can't decide Naruto then I guess you will have to marry both of them." Their mother said in a tone of finality._

* * *

_Time Skip 100 years later in Celestia and Luna's old castle (Still in Flashback)_

_Naruto was now physically 22 years old, and he loved every bit of his life. He had two beautiful fiancés, another little sister named Luna, and he was ruling the kingdom from the shadows. See he is ruling the kingdom because when his mother and father died by an assassination plot by the griffins he was left the successor, but he didn't want all of the attention, so his sisters offered to take the place as a figure head._

_"Chrysalis, I think I want to take a break from ruling." sighed Naruto as he began to stretch in his chair._  
_"Are you sure Naruto? Because I think you are the best one for the job." asked a concerned Chrysalis._  
_"Yes I'm sure my love." Naruto said with love and care in his voice._  
_Just then an explosion happened which broke the wall of the castle. Smoke obscured the obvious gigantic hole in the wall, but after it cleared Naruto and Chrysalis saw a hundred griffons armed to the beak. The typical commander, with his different colored armor, charged and threw a spear at an unsuspecting Chrysalis. Naruto saw this and he tried to stop the spear, but he was too late and watched as the spear pierced Chrysalis. After that Naruto saw red and before Chrysalis' body fell on the floor he rushed into the army of griffons. Naruto's body was covered in a red cloak of some kind of substance, and it seemed to amplify his powers a great amount. And his cloak had some acidic property because the griffons that touched it had their flesh burned by the weird substance. To say the least the slaughter was over in less than ten seconds. _  
_As Naruto calmed down he rushed to Chrysalis and looked over her wound. He decided that his best option was to take out the spear and heal her as quickly as possible, and he did just that. Once the spear was out he quickly shot Chrysalis with a beam of green energy which seemed to heal her, however, her body started to change and her cutie mark vanished. She now had holes in her legs and looked more demonic._

_Celestia had come into the palace as Naruto finished healing Chrysalis. She saw the destruction and was astonished that the once secure castle was attacked. She quickly made her way to Naruto and Celestia's side. _  
_"How is she?" asked a concerned Celestia._  
_"I just healed her so I think she will be fine." as Naruto said that Chrysalis started to stir awake._  
_"Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!" screamed a frightened Chrysalis, but she soon stopped looking around as she noticed she was not being attacked anymore. "Naruto how am I alive?" asked Chrysalis with confusion in her eyes._  
_ "Well after I took out the spear in you, I healed you, but there were some repercussions for healing you because I used potent yet untamed magic." with that said Chrysalis went to see her reflection in a broken mirror and saw she had changed drastically.(She looks like she is in the cartoon.)_  
_"As long as I can be with you Naruto I don't care how I look, but I feel as though living with a Sword of Damocles is not my life. I will spread love as my cutie mark suggested, and I will leave immediately."_  
_In an hour she was packed and left beginning a new path in her life._

* * *

(A/N) Sorry I haven't updated in a while but I just finished my End of Course Testing and I have ACT this Saturday, then finals next week, so I am a little stressed out. Also I just want to say that if you think that Chrysalis got over the attack too fast think that she has lived as royalty her whole life, and as I said she lived with a Sword of Damocles her entire life so she should be used to attempts on her life.  
Also Agato The Ghost Rider if you dislike my fan fictions no one is stopping you from not reading them. And I have actually only read fan fictions for about a year, give or take a few months. So if you think I suck then yeah you are probably right, but if you are not going to at least try to make a constructive review then can you please stop reviewing at all. Now I won't stop you from reviewing, but if you dislike this fan fic so much then please don't read it. And I'll say right now I am not angry, I am just upset that people these days cannot express their opinions in a non aggressive way.


	6. Chapter 6

(A/N) Hey fellow bronies and Naruto fans I haven't updated in a while and I'm sorry for that, but I have been enjoying the holidays. I hope you enjoyed the holiday you celebrate and let's get back to the fan fiction.

* * *

_**Last time**_

"_As long as I can be with you Naruto I don't care how I look, but I feel as though living with a Sword of Damocles is not my life. I will spread love as my cutie mark suggested, and I will leave immediately."_

_In an hour she was packed and left beginning a new path in her life._

_**Now**_

Flashback End

"And that was just a brief history lesson on the dark ages of Equestria." Naruto said while trying to keep Celestia from jumping him.

Huffing in anger Cadence mumbled, "Still doesn't answer my question," which was heard by everyone.

"Now if you haven't figured yet, my left wing holds Chrysalis' cutie mark." Well I guess they hadn't figured it out because everyone that didn't know Chrysalis was shocked beyond belief.

"Now wait a second, darling." interrupted Rarity with a questioning look on her face. "I must ask you why does Princess Celestia's Cutie mark appear on your malevolent looking wing and Chrysalis' appears on your almost holy wing?"

" Oh that is simple my dear Rarity." Knowingly causing Rarity to blush. "I am different from every pony. I wasn't born from a woman. (Cyber cookie for anyone that gets my reference.) I was actually born when my mother and father were making love for the first time. See mother and father were soul mates and they loved each other to no end, so when they first made love their love started to manifest into a conscious and when they started to use magic to improve their "performance" in bed, the excess magic started to wrap around the, still unknown, conscious and create a body." Now most of them had question marks on their head. "Okay think of it like this when a sperm and egg cell meet a zygote is formed and that zygote has a random variation of both parents' genes. I am a random variation of my mother and father's love and magic given a consciousness and body." After his explanation everyone gasped, while Twilight thought about the magical implications, if it was potent enough then what other things could magic do. Naruto felt a shiver go down his spine unconsciously looking at Twilight and seeing an image of a snake. "But anyway I am off topic, see I am literally a manifestation of love and when Chrysalis and Celestia marked me as their mate they both bit into my wing pouring love and magic into my bite." Naruto spread his left wing to show everyone. "When Chrysalis bit into my wing her love and magic manifested into a pure and untainted wing, but when Celestia bit into my right wing," now showing his right one, "her magic and love had untold amounts of lust and kinky that manifested into my right wing." Now this shocked everyone, for all of this to happen in history but no one record this is absurd.

"But anyways back to answer why Chrysalis did this. She did this because she can literally sense which ponies are soul mates, and she probably did this elaborate scheme to reinforce your love and make you closer because what better way is there to make ponies see than by a life or death situation? Let me ask you a question, don't you feel closer to each other after this event?"

Cadence huffed in annoyance , "While I see what you mean I don't like her methods on how she did this, but with some of our questions answered I would like continue my wedding please."

"Yeah let's get this party started!" screamed an overjoyed Pinkie Pie while shooting the party cannon. "But wait it's too dirty in the castle." she said dejectedly while a rain cloud stormed over her head.

"Don't worry I got this Pinkie Pie." And with that Naruto clapped his right front hoof on the ground twice. Then magic started to flow out of him repairing everything in the room and in Canterlot. "See Pinkie Pie everything is all better." Naruto said showing a dazzling smile.

"Yay!" and with that a party cannon was shot once again.

* * *

(A/N) Short chapter I know but a short one is better than none. I Hope you enjoyed this chapter and this hopefully answers some questions, but will undoubtedly bring more questions along. Also for any Final Fantasy 13 fans you should try out my other fan fiction Hoping for Darkness. Thank you for reading and reviewing.


End file.
